1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus provided with an independently mobile display device and an image displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and an image displaying method thereof, in which the image display apparatus includes a mobile display device having a power supply electrically charged and discharged.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Contents provided by a broadcasting station are transmitted through a propagation medium such as terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcasting. Then, a user can watch predetermined contents through an image display apparatus which is a receiver that can receive the propagation medium.
Generally, the image display apparatus receives the predetermined contents and displays for watching of the user. Examples of the image display apparatus include a digital broadcasting receiver such as a set-top box or digital TV, various mobile terminals (cellular phone, PDA, PMP, etc.), and a computer such as a personal computer or notebook computer.
Also, the image display apparatus can be provided in such a manner that a mobile display device is detached from a broadcasting receiver (for example, set-top box), which can receive an image signal.
This detachable image display apparatus allows a user to watch a video at a desired position because of mobility of the mobile display device. However, charging of the mobile display device is continuously required. If the mobile display device is discharged, playback of the video watched by the user is stopped. For this reason, a problem occurs in that the user may be disturbed in watching of contents.
Accordingly, an image display apparatus and an image displaying method thereof, which can solve the above problem occurring due to discharge of the mobile display device, will be required.